


Second Death Symphonies

by savinggallifrey



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: 1D Fanfic, 1d, Book - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savinggallifrey/pseuds/savinggallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been lost exactly twice in my life. The first was within a month after I met Alex Nye. The second, was when she was gone."</p><p>Alex Nye has left quite the impression on Niall Horan, which is a difficult thing to do. When his band is split apart by management, he is forced to, for the first time, figure out where he is in this world. Instead of waiting to be found, he pushes himself to find the one girl who left him with these memorable words:</p><p>"Without you, I'd be lost and if you ever find yourself lost, then you can find me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Death Symphonies

[ Sorry! This work can now be found here (link). ](http://www.wattpad.com/story/19423163-second-death-symphonies-niall-horan)


End file.
